lifeinthedreamhousefandomcom-20200213-history
Little Bad Dress/Transcript
(Opening Theme) Barbie: Where's the birthday girl?! Raquelle: Ooh, you look fab! --kisses hand blowing a kiss and throwing away mirror-- Barbie: Happy half-birthday, Raquelle! Raquelle: When you're as fabulous as Rrrraquelle, one birthday per year just isn't enough. And now we dance. Teresa: Bust a move, birthday babe! --Raquelle knocks into the table, spilling lemon sauce and chocolate balls all over Teresa-- Teresa: --licks lips-- Mmm! Choco-lemon! Barbie: I'm sure Raquelle has something you can wear. Raquelle: Um, totes! 'Kay, I've got a towel, a fashion magazine, and a shower curtain! You put your arms through the shower-ring. Ta-dah! Instant glam. Barbie: Ooor, Teresa can wear this that I found your closet. 'Cuz it's an actual dress. --Teresa grabs dress and rushes to change-- Teresa: She's a fierce fashionista with style to spare! She's Terrrresa! I'm better than you. Teresa: Hey, everybody! Get a load of me! (pointing to self) Nikki (on coach): I just came here for cake. Teresa, wanted to come. So why's she acting all snobby and obnoxious? She's...snob-noxious! Barbie: Teresa, we're worried about you. You seem a bit…off. Teresa: You couldn't be more wrong! I've never been better. Okay? Ooh! *throws mirrors* Presents?! Teresa: Let's see what we got! They still make these? Is this a dog toy? Raquelle: Hey! Those are my half-birthday gifts! Teresa: -grabs Raquelle's necklace- This musta been on sale. Raquelle (on coach): That Teresa, is the most self-absored , stuck-up, snobnoxious little diva I've ever seen! I'm impressed. --Raquelle tries to take picture, but Teresa gets in the way-- --Raquelle tries to talk another picture but Teresa gets in the way again-- --Finally, she decides to lean by the stand-thing, and Teresa gets in the way again-- Raquelle: --Making angry face and Teresa is flipping her hair, walking away-- Uuugh! Barbie: Nikki, it's that little black dress. Teresa's been acting like a major diva ever since she put it on! Nikki: Uh! Of course! She's been acting like - (with Barbie): Raquelle! Barbie: If Teresa changes the dress, she'll change her attitude. Hey Teresa! Check out this mirror! It's got twenty-seven percent more reflective power! Teresa: Ooh, lemme see, lemme see! --rushes up, and Barbie moves the box, while Teresa falls in the pool-- Teresa: The dress is RUINED! Ooh, my reflection! Hello --waving on the 'hello' part-- Heh-heh. Barbie: Luckily, I keep a breaking case of emergency dress in my purse! --pulls out dress-- Nikki: Why didn't you give this to Teresa, like, ten temper tantrums ago? Barbie: (whispering) It's from last season. --Teresa steps out in the pink dress and she appears to be all better-- Raquelle: So this there a mirror or not?! --shakes box-- -Nikki grabs her and throws her into the pool- Raquelle: -squeals when coming up from the water- Teresa: --gasp-- Are we playing bobbing for cupcakes?! Ooh, me next, me next! -Puts her head in to grab a cupcake- Barbie: Back to normal. --Teresa comes up with cupcake in mouth, and Nikki and Barbie giggle-- Transcript Guide